ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter/transcript
(Warner Bros. animation plays) Prologue Intro (Tom and Jerry intro plays) {We see the title, "Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter"} [Background Music: Hedwig's Theme (instrumental)] see the opening credits Fade out. The Sorcerer's Stone Fade in. Streets of London. day Tom Cat is chasing Jerry Mouse up and down throughout the streets of London, as usual. Tom grabs a broom and tries to hit Jerry with the object, but misses. Jerry sticks his tongue out at the cat. Tom growls angrily at the mouse. (We see three Siamese cats in black cloaks standing on top of the roof of the train station. One of them is wearing thick, round glasses) *SIAMESE CAT #1: Do you see anything? *SIAMESE CAT #2: I see...a cat and a mouse...huge man with a black mustache, yeah...yeah, definitely a black mustache...and there's a boy with a some lightning bolt scar on his forehead...and he's getting on the Hogwarts Express, yeah...yeah, definely the Hogwarts Express (A third Siamese cat with thick eyebrows pounds him on the head) *SIAMESE CAT #3: Hey, we're not here for sight-seeing, Pan! Don't you get it? That is the exact same boy our master Lord Voldemort sent us to locate...er, what was his name again, Tin? (Cut to: the first siamese cat is seen filing his claws) *SIAMESE CAT # 1: His name is Harry Potter, Alley. *ALLEY: Oh, right. So he's the boy our master tried to do away with ten years ago, huh? *TIN: That's right. Our master Lord Voldemort took out his mummy and daddy, Lily and James Potter. Now the boy will be the next to go! (Tin mimes a throat-cutting gesture) *TIN: Besides, I know exactly where the boy is headed with the cat, mouse and huge bearded man. They are off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will report back to our master. {On the Hogwarts Express} Tom and Jerry are fighting and chasing each other. The Chamber of Secrets The Prisoner of Azkaban The Goblet of Fire VOLDEMORT: A cat and mouse like you can't protect the boy who lived forever! Harry Potter will be mine! and Jerry cringe in fear at the sight of Lord Voldemort TIN: Yeah, Tommy-boy! Our master is gonna do away with the boy who lived soon! The Order of the Phoenix The Half-Blood Prince The Deathly Hallows *HARRY: It all ends here, Voldemort! and Jerry are standing right next to Harry Potter, glaring at Lord Voldemort and his three henchcats, Tin, Pan and Alley *TUFFY: That's right! Harry Potter is here to fight you! is destroyed and reduced to ashes *TIN: We better get outta here, guys. *PAN: Yeah, definitely. Pan and Alley try to leave, but Harry stops them by pinning their tails to the grounds with his foot *HARRY: And where do you three think you're going? *ALLEY: Uh-oh... Pan and Alley gulp as they look up to meet glares from Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Spike, Hagrid, Tyke, Ginny and Droopy *TIN: Have...mercy on...us... CUT TO: Pan and Alley, along with the rest of the remaining Death-Eaters, are being sent to Azkaban *Tuffy: Well, All's well that end's well. Right, fellas? End credits Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry Meet Harry Potter